Two Soldiers
by VoltageWriterofTS
Summary: This is book one of a series that I'm writing, and it follows 12 year old Micheal Joule. He encounters a devious plan to kidnap a girl, a timid black-t, demonic wolves, and the leader of the curious and peaceful aliens, known as the frids. Later on, Micheal "goes" to Planet Electro, the planet the frids share with the electric natives: electri and protos.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

My name is Micheal Joule. I have ADHD and Aspergers. I have a younger brother named Logan, and it's because of Logan that I'm telling you this. You see, I might look like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, I have a gift. Not a gift as in talent, but as in a power. I can control and absorb positive electricity and plasma. This gift wasn't something that I was born with, no it literally was a gift. Now you're probably wondering how I got this gift, so I'll tell you.

To start, I'll give you an explanation of what I am. I'm what is known as a half-brother. A half-brother is a human who has their DNA fused with a being able to control an element of nature. There have been a few half-brothers throughout history, some you may have heard of, like Thor. But most half-brothers tend to keep their powers secret, to avoid the stress and focus of the spotlight.

Most half-brothers, including myself, are twelve when they receive their 'gift'. Some may get it at fifteen, others at eight. But for the most part, twelve is the preferred age. Why this is, is unknown. Some think it's because the body is more acceptable to change, others think it's because of a tradition, and then there are those who say "Who cares? We have super powers."

There is much more to say about half-brothers, but everything I've mentioned is pretty much the basics. Now, I'll tell you about how I got my 'gift'.

Chapter 1

It started January 30, 2009, my twelfth birthday. That was the day Logan started talking about little black creatures in our woods. He called them Black-ts, and was paranoid about them taking over the world, or something like that. He kept trying to get me to go down into the woods with him, and after school on Thursday February 12, finally succeeded.

"It's about time you believe me," Logan said as he led me to our woods.

"I'm not doing this because I believe you, I'm doing this so you'll shut up," I said. We entered the woods, and Logan signaled me to be quiet and aware of my surroundings. I stopped walking, and closed my eyes. I listened to my surroundings, but heard nothing. _Look behind you._ My eyes shot open, and I spun around. _Up here._ I looked up and saw a creature that resembled a red-eyed tree frog. _How old are you?_

"Twelve," I said.

"Twelve what?" asked Logan.

"Didn't you hear, the frog-thing asked my age," I said as I turned to Logan.

"Frog-thing? Where'd you see a frog-thing?" asked Logan.

"Up there," I said as I pointed to where it was.

"I don't see anything," said Logan.

"But it's clear as…" I looked where the creature was, but saw nothing "…where'd it go?"

"Maybe you're just seeing things," laughed Logan.

"You're one to talk," I said. Logan turned around and signaled me to follow. I followed Logan for about an hour, when he suddenly put his back to a tree.

"Hide!" he whispered urgently. I ran to a tree to the side of him.

"What are we hiding from?" I asked silently.

"Them," said Logan as he pointed behind him. I looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw two figures. I became overwhelmed with curiosity. I crept closer and closer to the figures, until I was able to get a better look at them. The figure closest to me was human, but the other one was probably about three feet tall and pitch black.

"What are you doing? Don't let them see you, or else they might hurt us… or kill us," said Logan silently.

"Did you hear something?" the human asked the other figure.

"N-no," said the short figure.

"As I was saying, the Wilsons have denied Siphe for the last time, now Siphe will take the girl by force," the human said.

"H-how d-do you p-plan on d-doing t-that?" asked the short figure.

"It's simple: their car will be passing these woods in a few days; I need you and your buddies to make that car crash without killing the girl; I'll stall the godparents while my comrade picks her up from the hospital. If everything goes according to my plan, I'll give your leader the siphoning slime," said the human.

"Siphoning slime?" I said, a little too loud. The human spun around, while the short figure froze. Logan pulled a baton out his pocket.

"Are you still good with a sword?" Logan asked me.

"Of course I am, why?" I asked. Logan pulled a sword from behind his back.

"Here, I'll hold off the man while you go after the black-t," Logan said as he handed me the sword. I took the sword, and Logan got the man's attention while I ran towards the black-t. The black-t turned around and ran. I followed the black-t to a bridge over a small pond. When I got to the bridge, I saw that it had fallen apart from old age. Only half of the bridge was still intact, and at the edge of the bridge was the black-t.

I got on the bridge, and pointed my sword at the black-t. The black-t frantically looked from side to side. It started shaking and slowly backed up. It seemed to have fear, something Logan said black-ts didn't have. The black-t pulled out a knife and swung it around, but lost its grip and the knife flew into the pond. The black-t looked at me and my sword, and closed its eyes and turned its head away. It knew I followed it to kill it.

I looked at my sword and then to the black-t, who was shaking with fear. _Am I really going to kill something who has done me no wrong?_ _It's probably more scared of me than I am of it._ I dropped my sword and the black-t looked at me with curiosity.

"A-are you l-letting me go?" the black-t asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I said.

"T-then w-why d-did you d-drop your sword?" the black-t asked.

"Because I can't kill you, you're too innocent," I said. The sound of a wolf's howl made both of us jump. The black-t took a step backwards. There was a loud snap, and the black-t fell into the pond. I ran to the edge of the bridge and saw the black-t had somehow managed to land on its feet. It started to scream as the water around its feet began to fizz.

 _Hopefully this isn't a pond full of acid._ I jumped into the water and grabbed the black-t. I pulled the black-t and myself up unto the bridge. I looked at the black-t to see that half its legs had dissolved in the water. The black-t was losing blood, so I tore the sleeves off my shirt. I wrapped the sleeves tightly around both of its legs. _Move to the side of the bridge._ As soon I moved to the side, a red beam hit the black-t. Suddenly, the sleeves disappeared, and the veins connected to the arteries. The bleeding had stopped and the black-t's legs began to glow, as they slowly started to grow back.

Then I heard a snarl, and I turned around to see a wolf covered in leaves, with its teeth bearing. I signaled the black-t to stay, as I walked to my sword. I grabbed my sword and slowly backed up to the black-t.

"W-what are you d-doing?" the black-t asked nervously.

"Protecting you, that's what," I said.

"W-why? I h-haven't d-done an-anything to h-help you," the black-t said confused.

"You don't have to, and why would I save you just to let you die a few seconds later?" I asked, as I looked at the black-t. The black-t stared at me and its eyes changed from red to blue. I looked back at the wolf, who started to slowly approach me. I pointed my sword at the wolf.

"Move away boy, this doesn't concern you," said the wolf.

"I think it does," I said, "so go away and you'll live."

"You've got guts kid," said the wolf, "I'm going to enjoy spilling them." The wolf charged at me, and I readied myself. The wolf leaped and I thrust my sword forward as it tackled me. The wolf became limp. I pushed the wolf off of me, and got up.

"See, if you would've just walked away, you'd still be alive," I said to the wolf's limp body.

"Oh, I'm alive, something you soon won't be able to say about yourself," said the wolf. I looked at the wolf's body and a chill went down my spine, as the wolf slowly got back up.

"What are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm a leaf wolf, and your weapons of man don't affect me," the leaf wolf said. _Weapons of man?_ I looked at my sword and realized what the leaf wolf meant. I dropped my sword and put up my fists.

"What about the hands of man?" I asked. The leaf wolf snarled at me.

"You won't be fast enough to use your fists," the leaf wolf growled, "prepare yourself, the odds of surviving this are very low." I immediately regretted jumping into the cold water, as my limbs felt stiff from the plunge. The leaf wolf leaped at me again, and tackled me before I could react. It bit at me and tried to get my neck. I put my arms over my neck and face, but it took advantage of my act of self-defense and bit both of my arms. Its bite grew tighter and tighter. I felt a warm liquid drip on my face and neck, and realized it was my blood.

I struggled to break the leaf wolf's grip, but failed. I began to lose strength and energy. As a last resort to break the grip, I kicked the leaf wolf in the stomach. The leaf wolf released my arms, and I grabbed the leaf wolf. I used the last of my strength and pushed the leaf wolf off of me.

"Ha-ha ha, I told you that you probably wouldn't survive this," the leaf wolf laughed, "But before I kill you, I'm going to kill your friend and you're going to watch him die." The leaf wolf tightly bit my right shoulder and threw me against the side of the bridge. I looked at the black-t and saw the fear in his eyes. My ADHD kicked in, and energy filled my body. I managed to get up onto my feet and got between the black-t and the leaf wolf.

"Y-you're not going to harm this black-t while I'm still alive," I said.

"Alright, you can die first," said the leaf wolf, as it ran at me again. That's when my Aspergers kicked in. Everything (seemed to) slowed down, as I started to think ahead. I saw almost every move I could make and the outcome that would follow. I glanced over to where the leaf wolf had thrown me, and saw a crack in the wood. _Perfect._ Everything sped back up, and the leaf wolf leaped, but I caught it. I used its own momentum to throw it into the cracked part of the bridge. There was a loud snap and the leaf wolf went into the water.

"Time to run," I said to the black-t. The black-t and I ran to solid ground. We ran for about five minutes, when all of the sudden, we started to hear howl after howl. The black-t stopped running.

"St-stop, t-they'll kill you, I'm who t-they want," said the black-t, "I a-appre-appreciate what you've d-done to protect me, b-but I won't pay you b-back by letting you die."

"I won't die, I promise," I said, "Now, do you know how to climb a tree?"

"Yes, b-but I d-don't see how that could save us," said the black-t.

"Not us, just you," I said, "Now go climb a tree."

"B-but what about you?" the black-t asked as he climbed up a tree.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alex," he answered.

"Well, Alex, this won't be the last time you'll see me," I said. Once Alex was pretty high up, I turned around and ran, making as much noise as I could. _Not much energy plus minor hypothermia plus a pack of homicidal wolves equals very poor odds for me. I must be crazy._ I was soon surrounded by leaf wolves.

"Where's the black-t, boy?" asked a leaf wolf.

"I'll die before I tell you," I said.

"Have it your way," said another leaf wolf, "Kill him!" The leaf wolves started to circle around me, and the sweet smell of chloroform filled the air. I started to feel light headed, and energy began to leave my body. I began to stagger around and struggled to keep balance. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my left leg. I fell to the ground. A leaf wolf approached me.

"You had your whole life ahead of you, but you decided to throw it away for someone so worthless," said the leaf wolf.

"Nobody's worthless," I said weakly.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die," said the leaf wolf. A leaf wolf bit my left shoulder and threw me across the ground.

"You see, black-ts weren't always evil. Their creator, Boss-T, originally intended them to help mankind, but we leaf wolves didn't like that. We hate mankind, so we corrupted the heart of Boss-T with the lust of power. He started to create the black-ts to rule over fellow man, but sometimes a black-t will be created with emotions. Those rare black-ts have the capability to ruin everything we've done, so they must die," said the leaf wolf who threw me. Another leaf wolf bit my right leg, spun around, and threw me farther. I slammed into a tree and heard the crack of some of my ribs. It became painful to breathe.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I tried to get up, but didn't have the strength. _Hold on, help is on the way, look up._ I looked up, and saw the frog-thing, who had wings and was flying. I heard a screech, as the frog-thing landed between me and the leaf wolves. _Don't be afraid, you'll receive no harm from me._ The frog-thing made a weird sound, and more frog-things appeared. Soon, the frog-things outnumbered the leaf wolves. The frog-things fought off the leaf wolves, while the first one got closer to me. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke, I was in a bed. _What a crazy dream._ I got up and looked around. I felt an itch on my right shoulder, but when I went to scratch it, I felt an odd cloth. I pulled my shirt away from my shoulder and saw my shoulder wrapped in what seemed to be medical wrap. _Oh my gosh, it did happen._ I took another look around and saw a door. I ran to the door, opened it, and saw frog-things.

" _Good to see you're okay,"_ said a deep voice.

"Who said that?" I asked nervously. A frog-thing stepped forward.

" _I did,"_ said the voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

" _In front of you, I'm the 'frog-thing',"_ said the frog-thing, _"I'm telepathic, and the leader of my race, known as the frids. My name is Keveal-Chard."_

"Why am I here?" I asked.

" _You are here because we chose you,"_ said Keveal-Chard, _"You will be given a power that few have had."_

"You chose me? Why? And what do you mean by 'power that few have had'?" I asked.

" _We chose you because of your heart, and selflessness. The power is the ability to control and absorb electricity and plasma,"_ Keveal-Chard explained. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that I was about to become a superhero.

"When do I get this power?" I asked.

" _As soon as you tell us which charge you want: positive or negative?"_ Keveal-Chard asked.

"Umm, I choose positive," I said.

" _Good choice, follow me,"_ said Keveal-Chard. I followed Keveal-Chard to a room without a roof. I looked up at the sky to see it full of thunderclouds. Yellow and blue lightning danced from cloud to cloud. Keveal-Chard made a crackling noise and lightning struck the floor next to him. When the lightning went away, a four-legged creature stood next to Keveal-Chard. The creature was blue, with a yellow lightning pattern. Three of the creature's legs were normal. The fourth leg was thicker than the others, and was brightly glowing golden-yellow.

Then the strangest thing happened, the creature got up on its hind-legs and became humanoid. The creature held out its right hand. _Shake his hand._ I grabbed his hand with my right hand, but lost all control of it before I could shake it. Lightning struck the humanoid creature and I felt the worst pain I've ever felt. My vision became odd, switching back and forth from normal to the electricity in front of me.

I looked at my right arm and saw the shape of plasma appear on top of it, in the form of what seemed to be scar tissue. When the 'scar' reached my elbow, I immediately felt weak. The creature put his left hand on my right arm and I felt strength slowly come back to my body. When the creature removed his left hand, the scar was dimly glowing blue. The pain slowly started to lessen. When the pain was gone, I regained control of my right arm.

The creature let go of my arm and aimed his arm at me. Lightning shot out of his hand and struck me. The weird part was that it didn't hurt, in fact it actually felt great.

"What is your name, brother?" asked a monotone voice.

"Micheal, but I also go by Mike," I said.

"Well, Mike, you're now my half-brother, and in need of an electro name," said the voice, "Hence forth, you shall be known as Plasmike."

"So now I have two brothers? Sweet! Wait, you never told me your name," I said.

"I am Plasmic, and I'll teach you how to use your powers," said Plasmic, "Follow me." I followed Plasmic outside, to find the grass and the leaves of the trees glowing, and switching from yellow to red to blue to purple to black to white to orange.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Didn't Keveal tell you, you're on Planet Electro," said Plasmic.

"Planet Electro?" I asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, when it's time for you to go back to Earth, only a minute will have passed," said Plasmic, "Now, before we start your training, keep in mind that lightning now courses through your veins. Electricity is now your lifeline and as long as you have it in your electrical supply, blood and oxygen are secondary. To begin your first lesson, electricity comes in many forms, all of which can be found here on Planet Electro: close your eyes, and focus on the electricity around you." I did what he said, and within a matter of seconds, I saw and felt the electricity in the grass and in the leaves of the trees.

"Wow, this is amazing," I said, "wait, why'd everything disappear?"

"Only negative electricity is showing," said Plasmic, "Lesson two: in times of extreme negativity, staying positive can help you see. Keep your eyes closed, and focus on making a pulse of positive static electricity around you." I focused on making a pulse. I quickly felt something leave my right arm, and a second later, my surroundings became lined with yellow electricity.

"Good," said Plasmic, "Now open your eyes." I opened my eyes, but still only saw the electricity around me.

"Nothing happened," I said.

"Focus on your other vision," said Plasmic. I focused on my human sight and it slowly started to come back.

"Whoa," I said, "Wait, will I always have to focus to switch from one sight to the other?"

"Well, your brain is different from the others, so you'll probably have to focus for the next three times," said Plasmic.

"There are others like me?" I asked, "And what does my brain being different have to do with anything?"

"No, there were others like you," said Plasmic, "One good example might be Hercules. As for your brain, it adapts to everything and any situation faster than normal."

"Well, that's probably because my brain is super-charged with electricity," I said.

"Your brain did that before you got your powers, now that your brain is super-charged, it'll adapt seven times faster," said Plasmic, "That's why what I'm about to do to you has to be before your brain fully adapts to the electricity, so come quickly." I followed Plasmic into what looked like a small hut. The inside of the hut was full of what seemed to be different metal orbs. Plasmic looked around and zapped a few of the orbs. When he was done, the orbs started to levitate and floated towards each other.

As soon as the orbs made contact with each other, they began to spin at a high speed. The orbs started to glow red, and got closer and closer until they became one.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the orb.

"That is the Orb of Conduct," said Plasmic, "But there is one metal that I must add to it." Plasmic went to the wall in front of me, and looked up. Above him was a shelf with a chest.

"Switch to your Electro Sight, I want you to see this," said Plasmic. I focused for a few seconds and my normal vision faded away.

"Okay," I said. I looked at Plasmic, and saw him morph into an electrical form. His form became fuzzy and shot to the shelf. When Plasmic grabbed the chest, he shot back to the ground. He was in his humanoid form when he landed.

"You can switch back to your normal vision now," said Plasmic. I focused again, and my Electro Sight faded away. Plasmic opened the chest and pulled out a glowing, golden-yellow orb. The Orb of Conduct floated to Plasmic, who grabbed it with his free hand. He brought the two orbs closer to each other. The golden-yellow orb began to dissolve into small yellow particles. The particles flew towards the Orb of Conduct, and fused with it, causing it to glow.

After the two orbs fused together, Plasmic gestured me to follow him. We exited the small hut, and went to an area full of sand. Lightning struck the ground in front of us, and two red humanoid creatures approached us. Plasmic got in front of me.

"You're trespassing on Proto Territory," said the creatures in unison.

"I don't want any trouble, I just wish to borrow your sand for about ten minutes," said Plasmic.

"You have ten minutes to use our sand, after that, you must leave," said the creatures in unison, as they flew back into the clouds.

"Okay, we don't have much time. Lay down on your back, and rotate your right arm so that the palm of your hand faces up," said Plasmic. I did what he said and I felt something beneath me push me up. I rose four feet off the ground. Plasmic put sand on my right elbow and hand. Then he raised the orb toward the sky. Suddenly, white lightning struck the orb and Plasmic put the orb above my right arm.

The sand on my hand and elbow turned to glass restraints. Plasmic touched the orb to my skin. I felt pain similar to what I felt when I shook Plasmic's hand, only this time, it was all over my body. I glimpsed at my right arm and saw scar tissue form in the shape of lightning. Only, this time, when the scar tissue reached my elbow, the pain moved to my bones. The orb started to shrink, and Plasmic, with his free hand, covered my mouth.

Every bone, except for my teeth, began to feel like something was forcing its way into every layer. Then, the pain disappeared. I looked at my right arm to see the scar tissue glowing yellow, and the orb gone. Plasmic broke the glass restraints and helped me off the platform.

"Ten minutes are up," said the two creatures, "Wait, Plasmic? Is this your new brother? You do remember what happened to your last brother, right?" Plasmic got in front of me.

"I do, but you shall not harm Plasmike," said Plasmic, "We were just about to leave anyway."

"You're not going anywhere," said the two creatures. One of the creatures flew towards Plasmic and tackled him. The other creature shot a bolt of orange lightning at me. I dodged the bolt and aimed my right arm at the creature. A bolt of blue lightning shot from my arm, but missed the creature. The creature dug its hand into the sand and pulled out a staff, made of glass. _I wonder…_ I dug my right arm into the sand and thought of my favorite weapon. I felt something leave my arm and suddenly, something materialized into my hand.

I pulled my hand out of the sand and in my right hand was my favorite weapon, a sword. The creature flew towards me, and swung its staff at me. I heard the shatter of glass, as the staff broke against my arm. I swung my sword towards the creature, and sparks flew as the creature blocked my sword with the other half of its staff. I swung my sword a bit harder, and when the creature blocked, the impact of my sword shattered the creature's staff.

"Yield," I said, as I pointed my sword at the creature.

"I only yield when I've been beat," laughed the creature, as it punched my sword, causing it to shatter. The creature struck me with orange lightning, which caused me to fly backwards. I felt an intense pain in my right arm and my vision blurred.

"Micheal!" Plasmic screamed. When my vision cleared, I saw the creature flying towards me. Suddenly, my Aspergers kicked in, only instead of everything slowing down, everything stopped. _A glass ball to the face might work._ Everything slowly started to speed back up.I quickly got a handful of sand, sent some electricity to the sand, and threw it at the incoming creature. It was after I threw the glass ball when I saw something wrong. I didn't throw a glass ball, I threw a handful of sand.

The sand didn't do anything to the creature except stick to it. Then, right as the creature was about two inches in front of me, the grains of sand on the creature exploded. The shockwave knocked me to the ground and caused the creature to lose control of its flight. The creature crashed into the sand behind me. The other creature broke away from Plasmic and flew to the crash-landed creature. Plasmic got up and flew to me.

"Time to go," said Plasmic as he helped me up. Plasmic and I ran until we were back at the hut.

"Now that we're safe, you need to tell me what you just did back there," said Plasmic.

"Not until you tell what you did with the Orb of Conduct," I said.

"What I did was keep you from frying your bones every time you used your powers by fusing copper, aluminum, zinc, silver, and gold to them. It also fused high amounts of selenium into your skin, allowing better absorption of electricity," said Plasmic, "Now, tell me how you did what you did."

"I don't know, I just charged the sand," I said.

"You didn't charge the sand, you turned the grains of sand into thunder-balls," said Plasmic, "So tell me, how did you do that?"

"I already told you, I don't know," I said.

"So you really don't know?" Plasmic asked.

"No," I said.

"How curious, I don't know how you're able to create thunder-balls, because not even the most powerful electri can do that," Plasmic said, "Only electrets have that ability. Do you think you can do it again?"

"I can try," I said. I took off one of my shoes. Plasmic looked at me with curiosity, as I poured some sand out of my shoe and into my hand. I focused on sending electricity to the sand and imagined the sand becoming charged. Soon, the sand began to glow blue.

"That didn't happen last time," I said, with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Were you trying to create thunder-balls last time?" Plasmic asked.

"No," I said.

"That's probably why that's happening," Plasmic said, "Although, you probably shouldn't continue to hold them." I realized what he meant and quickly threw the thunder-balls up into the air. Nothing happened. The thunder-balls hit the ground, but still nothing happened. _Boom._ All the thunder-balls exploded, which startled both of us. _Interesting, they only explode when I want them to._

"So, what are thunder-balls?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, some thunder-balls emit high levels of heat when they explode, while others emit powerful shockwaves. There are those who are a mixture of the two, and those that simply go boom," Plasmic answered, "Interestingly enough, some can be created out of thin air."

"How do you know so much about thunder-balls if electri can't create them?" I asked.

"Because I have a pet electret," Plasmic answered, "Wait a second, I just thought of something: what if you had an electret as a pet?"

"I don't know, how would my parents react? What would I feed it? How do electrets act? Are they destructive?" I asked.

"Keveal will explain everything to your parents, electrets eat the thunder-balls they create, they are as hyper as lightning, and not really if you train them, which is very simple," Plasmic said, "Trust me, you getting an electret will really help better your technique on creating thunder-balls."

"Okay, let's do it," I said. Plasmic smiled and took me to a heavily wooded area. "Where are we?"

"We're in the center of the electrets' main habitat," said Plasmic, as he put his hand up and made plasma dance from finger to finger. Soon, we heard what sounded like a ferret, only more electrical, behind us. Plasmic lowered his hand and stopped the plasma. Plasmic and I turned around and saw a creature that resembled a ferret, only it was blue and yellow.

"Make some thunder-balls," said Plasmic. I made a few thunder-balls from the sand in my shoe and the ferret-like creature looked at me with curiosity. I lowered the thunder-balls, and the creature cautiously approached. The creature took the thunder-balls and ate them. _So that's an electret._ After the electret ate all the thunder-balls, it stood on its hind legs and looked eagerly at me.

I made more thunder-balls and gave them to the electret. Once the electret finished its snack, it ran towards my left leg. As soon as it got to my leg, it proceeded to climb up and get on my shoulders, generating sparks as it did. After it got on my shoulders, it sniffed my nose, gave it a quick lick, and went to my right shoulder.

"I think he likes you," said Plasmic, "What are you going to name him?"

"Uhh," I said as I looked at the electret, who started to generate sparks, "How about Sparks?"

"I think that's a good name," said Plasmic, "Time to head back."

"Oh yeah, we never completed the training," I said.

"No, we're done with today's training, what we need to do is rest," said Plasmic.

"But we only did two lessons," I said.

"We also fought two protos," said Plasmic, "Now, follow me." With Sparks on my shoulder, I followed Plasmic back to the building I awoke in. Plasmic led me to a room with a bed, gave me a black shirt, wished me "good dreams", and left. I sat down on the bed, holding the shirt Plasmic gave me, when I heard a knock on the door. Sparks jumped to the bed when I got up. I walked to the door and opened it to see Keveal-Chard on the other side.

" _So how was your first day on Planet Electro?"_ he asked.

"A little fast, but pretty good," I answered.

" _I'm glad you've enjoyed it, how have you adjusted to your 'gift'?_ " he asked.

"Pretty well," I said.

" _That's good,_ " he said, " _how's your electret, Sparks?"_ I turned around, and saw Sparks sleeping on the pillow.

"Asleep," I said as I turned back to Keveal-Chard.

" _Ha-ha, well, I better let you rest. Oh, before I forget, if you try on that electro armor, be sure to take off your bandages first,_ " he said as he left. I walked back to the bed and sat down, staring at the black shirt. _How is this shirt armor?_ I decided to try it on, so I took off my shirt and bandages. When I put the black shirt on, it stuck to me like a sock does to a shirt when they're fresh out of a dryer. Suddenly, I felt something stick from my hip down to my ankles, similar to the way the shirt stuck to my upper body.

I took my shoes and socks off, and saw the same material as the shirt stuck on my ankles. Though the electro armor was a little tight, it was soft as silk and very comfortable. I took off my jeans and climbed in bed. Sparks got up and got on my chest where he fell asleep a few seconds later. I soon fell asleep, and had an odd dream.

In my dream, I saw frids and electri battling giant scorpions. The dream shifted a little, and I suddenly saw myself and a giant tarantula fighting a single giant scorpion. The dream shifted again, and I saw the scorpion lunge towards my dream-self. The scorpion raised its stinger, and lunged it at my dream-self. But before the stinger hit my dream-self, the tarantula knocked me out of the way. I heard my dream-self scream "NOOoo!" as the tarantula got stabbed by the scorpion's stinger.

The dream shifted one last time, and I saw myself in front of the tarantula with tears streaming down my eyes. The tarantula's legs began to curl up. My dream-self quickly reached into my/his pocket, pulled out a strange metallic rod, and pointed it at the tarantula. Suddenly, a red beam, similar to the one that hit Alex, shot out of the rod and hit the tarantula. There was a bright flash, and the face of a beautiful blonde girl appeared. After the girl's face appeared, I woke up.


	3. Thank You!

Howdy, reader! I want to thank you for reading this sample of _Two Soldiers_! If you like it and want more of it, it's available right now on Amazon and Barnes and Noble, as both paperback and e-book! Just search "two soldiers voltage" on either Amazon or Barnes and Noble. _Two Soldiers_ isn't known to many people, in fact, as I write this, less than 100 people have heard of it. That's the reason I posted two chapters on here. Again, thank you for reading and to anyone who proceeds to buy a copy, an even bigger thank you. I appreciate all support and constructive criticism for this series! If you'd like to help support the series without having to pay, DM me on Twitter or Tumblr and I'll send you the full book an exchange for an **HONEST** review on either Amazon or Barnes and Noble. A fake positive review is just as bad as a fake negative review! Be sure to follow me on Twitter authorofts and on Tumblr-twosoldiersauthor for updates on the series! Also, feel free to write fanfiction about this series. Your OC could end up becoming canon;)! Thank you all so much, and remember, keep calm and dream on!

P.S Once I finish and publish the sequel, I will lower the prices as low as it'll let me and most likely upload the rest of the chapters on here!


End file.
